The Clinical Core is the operational hub of the Center. It is integral to collecting the data necessary for satisfying centerwide aims as well as the specific aims of each research module. The Clinical Core also conducts the psychiatric diagnostic evaluations of all members of the nuclear family (N= 775 families) consisting of the proband father, his spouse, and has biological and stepchildren. Step-parents are also diagnostically evaluated. In addition, this Core performs medical and dental examinations of the children and administers the research protocols to each family member, including collection of biological specimens (blood, saliva, skin, urine) for timely distribution to various laboratories. The Clinical Core ensures compliance with the University of Pittsburgh IRB, HIPPA, and NIH regulations. While primarily responsible for operational support of the Center's scientific activities, faculty in this Core are also integrally involved in empirical research. Accordingly, recent publications have focused on diverse topics, including the role of orodental health on SUD development, suicidality, sexual behavior and STD's, mortality, and health and psychiatric comorbidity.